dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
JLD: Darkness Rising
Join Constantine as he “invites himself” into the A.R.G.U.S. Black Room. Once there, assist Constantine in acquiring mystical aid from the agency, in hopes of defeating the daemonic attack on Gotham. Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Darkness Rising under Tier 9 of the 4 Player Tab. - Combat Rating: 253 For the Event Version – look for JLD: Darkness Rising (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. - Minimum Level: 10. Story Characters The enemy combat rating is 270. Locations *The Black Room *European Castle Map Walkthrough Fight through A.R.G.U.S. until you reach the Black Room filled with magical artifacts, and just as Constantine predicted, Felix Faust is already there and has gotten his hands on the Spear of Destiny. With it, he unleashes Etrigan against the team. Etrigan would in turn utilize various artifacts in combat, such as creating roving sandstorms. Constantine would try to put the artifacts back into their chambers, and you must defend him against Etrigan's summoned armors. Once you've defeated Etrigan, Steve Trevor reluctantly agrees for Constantine to have an artifact if he helps finding the Mark of Cain and the Book of Lilith. Go through the portal to arrive at an European Castle full of vampires, werewolves, and fascists, until you reach the final chamber. A fascist hands Tala the Mark of Cain, and she leaves with it. The Vampire Lord appears and attacks the team. He can be lured away from the shadow pools (which can also be banished by Helsing's lantern) to prevent him from healing from them. Upon defeat, he explodes into a pool of blood and leave behind the Book of Lilith, which Trevor allows Constantine to take as it is only an excerpt from the full Crime Bible. Rewards *CR 253-285: Source Marks, Daemonhedronss, Loot Items *CR >285: Daemonhedrons, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Justice League Dark: Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Batwoman's Research (Briefings) *Magic Artifacts (Investigations) *Magic Locations (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Divide and Control: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, take control of each turret and do not lose control until the last wave is defeated. (25 points) *Dodging Darkness: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, in a single run everyone must avoid being damaged by the Pools of Darkness. (25 points) *Drain the Pools: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, destroy 6 Pools of Darkness in the Vampire Lord fight, in a single run. (50 points) *Hellish Reflections: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, defeat Etrigan's Mirror Images by focusing fire on the real Etrigan until his concentration breaks, before Constantine begins locking down the artifacts, five times, in a single run. (25 points) *Laser Tag: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, without turning off the laser traps, everyone must navigate the laser trap hallway without being tagged by a laser, before anyone progresses further into the A.R.G.U.S. complex. (25 points) *Leader of the Pack: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Event or Normal) Alert, defeat 151 Werewolves in the European Castle. (10 points) Grants title: Alpha *Redaction Action: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, complete all other feats associated with the A.R.G.U.S. Black Room. (25 points) Grants title: Special Agent ** Complete the Divide and Control Feat ** Complete the Upping the Anti Feat ** Complete the Hellish Reflections Feat ** Complete the Laser Tag Feat *Stake Well Done: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, defeat the Vampire Lord in 50 seconds. (50 points) Grants title: the Slayer *Upping the Anti: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Event or Normal) Alert, get infused with Anti-Matter energy in order to turn off the Obelisk of All Realities artifact during any of its activation phases. (10 points) *Werewolf Woes: During the JLD: Darkness Rising (Normal) Alert, in a single run, no one can be defeated after contracting and currently under the curse of Lycanthropy. (10 points) Grants title: Lycanthrope Trivia *At the beginning John refers to the menace in the skies of Chaos Gotham as "flying tagliatelle monster". This may be a reference to the Flying Spaghetti Monster, as tagliatelle and spaghetti are both types of pasta. *When you're directed to travel to the European Castle, the prompt reads "Get to the choppa!", a famous quote by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the 1987 Predator film. Gallery Darkness Rising - 8.jpg Darkness Rising - 7.jpg Steve Trevor (Darkness Rising).jpg Darkness Rising - 5.jpg Darkness Rising - 1.jpg Darkness Rising - 4.jpg Darkness Rising - 2.jpg Category:Justice League Dark Category:Operations Category:4 Players